


Hermosa muerte

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Hanahaki [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Solía escuchar de las distintas enfermedades que se llevaban a un guerrero a la muerte, ella pensaba que la más hermosa, es la de Hanahaki; Klaus siempre diría que era estúpido, su padre señalaría que es algo patético.Morir por amor, le da un significado hermoso, o al menos era lo que creía.





	Hermosa muerte

**Author's Note:**

> No creí continuar esto, pero hablar con una amiga me hizo escribir mas de esto.

 

Solía escuchar de las distintas enfermedades que se llevaban a un guerrero a la muerte, ella pensaba que la más hermosa, es la de Hanahaki; Klaus siempre diría que era estúpido, su padre señalaría que es algo patético.

Morir por amor, le da un significado hermoso, o al menos era lo que creía.

Despertar del sueño solo trajo ira,  la tracción de Elena, esa pequeña doble cara, igual que las anteriores, solo que su mascara es mejor; saber que su hermano mato a su madre la hizo entrar en conflicto.

Quería venganza, pero verlo ahí tirado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre, con flores y pétalos amarillos, no era lo que tenía en mente, su toz no se detenía.

Se arrodilla a su lado, acaricia su espalda, no había mucho que hacer, cuando se detiene, cree que le clavara la daga, esta lista, pero el solo la abraza, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, no hay ruido, siente como su hombro se humedece, sabe que Klaus nunca admitirá esto.

Cuando se desvanece en sus brazos, lo lleva a su habitación o al menos la que indicaron sus híbridos, él se ve pálido, enfermo casi al borde de la muerte, pero es inmortal. Ahora tiene otra cosa que agregar sobre lo que odia del vampirismo.

Al despertar, él no aclara nada sobre su enfermedad, solo le dice que robaron los ataúdes de sus hermanos, _Stefan_ , en una pequeña venganza hacía él, nota la amargura en sus palabras, al terminar tiene otro ataque de tos, intenta consolarlo, no le importa mancharse con sangre.

Esto solo le hace darse de cuenta de donde van los sentimientos de su hermano.

Una vez que se detiene ella decide ir en busca de sus otros hermanos, Klaus toma su mano antes de que pueda salir.

_Mikael esta muerto, sácales la daga, hagan lo que quieran._

Había tanta derrota en su hermano, el que quiera que libere a sus demás hermanos le hace darse cuenta de lo agotado que esta.

Desquita su rabia con los hermanos Salvatore, Stefan es indiferente, pero amenazar la vida de la pequeña Elena hace que Damon diga donde encontrarlos, falta una, jamás supo su contenido.

Abre las ataúdes, la daga de Elijah falta, retira las de Kol y Finn, espera, trae a unos cuantos desafortunados. Una vez que están lo suficientemente lucidos Kol bromea sobre si Klaus se murió por eso son libres.

Algo enojada, a su vez lo comprende, les informa de la muerte de Mikael, lo cual los alivia, son libres de su cazador, también sobre la enfermedad de Klaus.

No le creen al principio, al menos Kol y Finn no lo hacen, pero cuando Elijah cuenta de su intento de matar a Klaus, algo avergonzado, de que vio como los pétalos se escapan de sus labios, lo aceptan.

Elijah entra a la habitación de Klaus, Kol se comunica con brujas para aliviar un poco el pesar de Nik, apagar la humanidad sería una, pero si su hermano no lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora.

Vuelve a ser él mismo, aun así los deja ser libres.

Se pone feliz con el regreso de su madre, el baile es divertido, Matt es encantador, Klaus esquiva a Stefan  y se acuesta con el hermano de él.

Descubrir la conspiración de su madre la decepciona, saber que Elena ayudo la llena da rabia; gracias a que Elijah la encierra en los túneles de su infancia descubre que a crecido un nuevo roble blanco.

Con la ayuda de Sage destruyen la madera del puente, jamás supo que el cartel de bienvenida también esta hecho del mismo material.

Secuestra a Damon y lo tortura.

Finn muere, su hermano siempre es indiferente pero le quería, con su muerte se descubre que si un original muere su línea de sangre le sigue.

Pero antes de saber sobre la línea de sangre, Stefan amenaza a Klaus con una de las estacas, ve la indiferencia de su hermano, la resignación que tiene, le asusta, termina escupiendo unas cuantas flores sobre Stefan, quien luce aturdido.

Klaus se aleja y libera a Damon.

Su madre aparece, le odia, al acercarse a ella todo se oscurece, cuando vuelve a despertar, se entera que fue poseída por su madre, esta lívida, volvió a perderse un baile, uno que fue ambientado en los años veinte.

Alaric la ataca en la escuela, logra escaparse, les advierte a sus hermanos.

Saber que atacaron a Klaus y que lo tiene en un ataúd, le hace pensar en la ironía, saber quien fue el que puso la mano en el corazón para que disecara, la lleno de rabia.

Observa el piso en donde sucedió todo, hay uno pequeños pétalos rojos.

Sigue una pista de donde pueden estar, casi quiere reír por lo estúpido que son al creer que su hermano sigue obsesionado con la doble cara.

Se desespera cuando Alaric alza la estaca sobre su pecho, algo que le destroza es ver el alivio en el rostro de su hermano cuando la estaca se entierra en su pecho, grita mientras las llamas devoran su cuerpo; Damon la empuja que se vaya.

Llora desconsolada en los brazos de Elijah, quiere que todo se queme, esta harta de correr, no quiere volver a ese ciclo.

_Estoy cansada de correr, Klaus esta muerto, no hay trato._

Disfruta de la confusión momentánea de Stefan, corta la llamada al ver las luces de la camioneta de Matt. No le importa que él este ahí, ayudo a ocultar las estacas para su muerte, ayudo a que esto pasara, mira la camioneta hundirse.

Elijah le cuestiona, pero no le juzga.

Pelea con Damon, quien se ve frustrado, la pobre Elena, algo atraviesa su pecho, la cara de sorpresa de Damon es lo ultimo que ve. 

El despertar es confuso, Caroline esta ahí.

 _Sogas de_ _verbena_ , _parece que Alaric nos delato al consejo_.

Le duele el cuerpo cuando la camioneta se voltea, ver la cara de Tyler la enfurece, ¿Por qué todos están vivos menos mi hermano?

Pasa sobre su novia quien esta llorando de alegría al verlo vivo, su expresión cambia confusión cuando él se acerca a ella comienza a arrancar sus cadenas, Caroline le grita que esta haciendo, Tyler la ignora y la toma en brazos.

_Mantelos ocupados amor._

Se detuvieron en el bosque lejos de los que trabajaban con el consejo, fueron unos segundos de reflexión.

— ¿Klaus?

Él le sonríe.

— Hola, hermanita

 


End file.
